nirvanainfirefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 04
(original with subtitles) (English dub) | previousEpisode = Episode 03 | nextEpisode = Episode 05 }} Episode 04 is an episode of Nirvana In Fire. The primary plotline concerns Mu Nihuang's Suitor Tournament and sets up the beginning of the Attempted Rape Of Mu Nihuang. Events * At the feast in the palace to celebrate the end of the first part of Mu Nihuang's Suitor Tournament, Xiao Jingrui and Baili Qi's martial arts bout is ended without a clear winner. Mei Changsu and Mu Nihuang speak quietly about the bout and the Emperor demands to know what is being said. Mei Changsu's opinion is that Baili Qi relies too much on strength and could be beaten by three slave boys who don't know martial arts who have trained for only a few days. The Emperor sends Meng Zhi to pick out three slave boys from among the palace slaves to train with Mei Changsu at Xie Manor. Two of these boys are Lu Yuan and Tingsheng. * The Empress has ordered Consort Hui to go to the Empress Dowager's palace and burnt incense to pray to apologize for not copying texts well. Consort Jing sees that Consort Hui is scared of going and offers to go with her. As they leave the Empress Dowager's palace, they overhear two servants discussing Qing Si Rao and that it was what the Empress Dowager had used on Grand Princess Liyang, and that the effects of it cause the victim to feel weak and then lose consciousness. Consort Hui and Consort Jing sneak away after hearing this. Consort Jing warns Consort Hui to act like she didn't hear about it. * In Xie Manor, Mei Changsu tells Fei Liu to train the slaves in the martial arts technique, which involves a formation and use of swords. Mu Nihuang comes to check in on the progress. * In Zhiluo Palace, Consort Jing is finishing embroidering a silk pouch. She tells Xin there is no need to wait up for her and to go to bed. * In the Grand Empress's Palace, Consort Jing waits outside while a silk pouch she made is gifted to the Grand Empress. The Grand Empress summons Consort Jing inside. Consort Jing gives another silk pouch to Grand Princess Liyang, who is attending on the Grand Empress. Inside the pouch is a letter asking for them to meet in private. * Grand Princess Liyang visits Zhiluo Palace on the pretext of an itch on her back and wanting Consort Jing, who worked as a doctor before entering the Palace, to help. Consort Jing dismisses the servants and discusses the Qing Si Rao wine with Grand Princess Liyang, who was the previous victim of it. Consort Jing tells Grand Princess Liyang that someone in the Inner Palace intends to use this wine on Mu Nihuang. Consort Jing asks Princess Liyang for help. * At Xie Manor, Prince Jing visits Mei Changsu to check on the progress of the three slave boys. Mei Changsu tells Prince Jing that Mei Changsu has chosen him to become the next Emperor and wants to become his strategist to assist him in accomplishing this. * At Mu Manor, Grand Princess Liyang arrives to visit Mu Nihuang, but is told that she and her brother Mu Qing are not home. * At Xie Manor, a man reports to Xie Yu that Grand Princess Liyang went to Mu Manor but did not go in. * At Snow Cottage, Meng Zhi looks at the three sleeping slaves and examines Tingsheng closely. Mei Changsu confirms to him that he suspects that Tingsheng is the posthumous son of Prince Qi. * Mu Nihuang and Mu Qing discuss the Suitor Tournament and the attempt to defeat Baili Qi. Mu Nihuang tells her brother not to worry, that even if she does fight Baili Qi, she might not lose to him. * At Snow Cottage, Mei Changsu tells Meng Zhi that he will be assisting Prince Jing in the Da Liang Succession Fight. Meng Zhi expresses concern that Prince Jing doesn't have the temperament for the fight. Mei Changsu assures him that Mei Changsu will do all the machinations required and Prince Jing will keep his hands clean. * Elsewhere in Xie Manor, Grand Princess Liyang is helped into her cloak. She asks where her son Xie Bi is and is told that he is still at Prince Yu's manor attending a feast. Princess Liyang tells her servants that if her sons come to visit her, tell them that she's sleeping. Princess Liyang then goes to Snow Cottage to see Mei Changsu. * At Snow Cottage, Meng Zhi hides while Grand Princess Liyang enters. Princess Liyang tells Mei Changsu about the Qing Si Rao and asks Mei Changsu that, since the next day will be the fight with Baili Qi, to use that opportunity to warn Mu Nihuang to be careful when interacting with the Inner Palace overall, since Princess Liyang does not know who precisely will be attempting to rape Mu Nihuang or when. * Elsewhere in Xie Manor, Xie Yu goes to Grand Princess Liyang's pavilion, but is rebuffed by a servant, who tells Xie Yu that Princess Liyang is not feeling well and does not want to see him because she walked by the Empress Dowager's palace earlier and is caught up in memories of when Xie Yu raped her. * At Snow Cottage, Mei Changsu assures Grand Princess Liyang that he will send her message to Mu Nihuang. Meng Zhi wonders who would do such a thing. Mei Changsu says it will be either Empress Yan or Noble Consort Yue and that tomorrow, they will see who invites Mu Nihuang to their Palace. Flashbacks * The Empress Dowager giving a cup full of Qing Si Rao to Grand Princess Liyang and telling her to drink it. Category:Episodes